Hide and seek
by The insane keyblader
Summary: It seems like a normal night for Canada, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

There was a sudden whispering in Canada's ear, like the faintest brush of a bird's feather. He turned and for a split second, he thought he saw a light whisk back into the shadows. He shone the flashlight into the darkness, but again, there was nothing. He felt as though he was in one of those horror movies America is obsessed with. He shivered at the thought, but what if ghosts were real? Then, if they were real, why is one bothering him?

Just then, a faint bump echoed down the stairwell. Canada turned and, without the flashlight, saw what seemed to be thick paint leaking down the steps. He moved the beam over the steps and was instantly greeted with a wave of dizziness when the red glistened back at him.

At the bottom of the steps, he saw the ravaged body of Kumajiro. Huh, it's funny, he can only remember his pets name when it's dead. With tears streaming down his cheeks, his flashlight beam showed where someone, or something had written the words, FIRST WARNING, GET OUT!

Canada turned and ran to the front door, dropping the flashlight in his haste. It clattered to the floor and flickered out. Canada grabbed the handle of the door and turned, only to hear the resisting click of the lock. He turned for the back door, then screamed as he came face to face with a paper hanging from the ceiling. Written in polar bear blood were the words, "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, FOOL." Canada swatted the paper aside and ran for the kitchen door. Locked. He ran for the back door. Locked. He tugged relentlessly at the windows. Locked, locked, locked, LOCKED!

Racing up the steps, he ran into his room and searched frantically for his cellphone. "Looking for this?" Sang a wraithlike voice, with the phone hovering inches away from Canada's face. As Canada reached up to snatch it away, the ghost said "Tut-tut, don't you know how to play? We are playing a game of hide and seek, but if I find you, you die, if you refuse to play you die, and if you win...we'll decide upon your prize if you win."

Canada frowned and backed up a few steps. "But...wh...why?"

A faint form materialized in the gloom. It was human, tall and thin, with fingers curled around the blonde nation's phone. As the figure slowly darkened, Canada could make out that it was male, with short hair and one definite curl that stuck out from the rest. It faced upward, but in the middle there was a break-sort of like the lines on a heart monitor-that made it look creepy. He was wearing a fedora with a feather on it and a black suit, harmless enough, but the bulge in his pocket looked oddly like a knife...

The spirit's hat covered his face, but Canada still felt a feeling of Deja vu around him. The ghost tilted its head up and Canada nearly fainted.

"I-ITALY?!"

"No, not Italy" The name was spoken with unhidden malice. "Feliciano Vargas, at your service!" "But, why are you doing this?" whimpered Canada. "Because, Canadia I am bored and unfortunately for you, I wish to play a game. You see, I live for games..." At that statement, Feliciano's fingers curled around his knife"...and you happened to be the one I wish to play with, for all you countries are my playthings and I want some entertainment. And entertain me you shall!" He then started laughing maniacally, and backed Canada into the corner of the room. Feliciano's eyes glowed red and he unsheathed a bloody knife from his pocket.

"Run."

**This is my first story and I am not sure if I should continue (I need ideas!) **

**Reviews will earn you hugs from Canada!**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada wasted no time. He quickly ran to where he kept his hockey gear, and raced through his house and hid in the cellar. 'Why me? What have I done?' he thought.' I was god, I obeted my boss, didn't start any wars, and attended the meeting.' Then the poor Canadian heard footsteps. "I wonder, is Canadia hiding down in the cellar? If so, he belter ru~un!" "Maple!" Canada silently cursed, while silently moving towards the secret passage he made that led outside. Suddenly, he knocked over a nearby lamp"sh*t" he said, as Feliciano slowly made his way towards the noise. Canada heard movement behind him and spun around and knocked Feliciano unconscious. Canada took some rope from his survival pack and tied up the evil Italy. Canada then ran down the secret passage, and ended up in his zombie apocalypse shed. Locking the door behind him, he started using the ancient voodoo America taught him to set up protection barriers. He wondered what to do, should he try and contact his brother, or hide there for the next few days. He settled on watching a movie, and did not hear the door slowly open, and the body of Kumajiro slowly creep in. " Canada, oh Canadaaaaa. Do you remember my name?" Upon hearing this, said nation spun around. There stood Kumaliro, his ear was torn off, and one of his eyes were missing, leaving a maggot filled hole behind."K-k-kumajiro?" whimpered Canada" So you remember me?" It hissed" You were my master, my parent figure, my family, yet you allowed me to die, and couldn't remember my name when I was alive, now could you!"" K-kuma, why" whispered Canada" So you remember me now, huh? All it took was for me to die. Why? WHY? Because master…" It spoke the name with raw hatred"… You couldn't remember me, so I was killed. I loved you, but now my eyes are open. I see now that you never loved me! If you had, then how could you forget, _CANADA?_" After his monologue, the bear slowly started moving toward Canada, with a deadly intent shining in it's eye." Kuma, I'm sorry, I never meant to forget you. But please, why are you trying to kill me, I'm saddened by your death, I truly am, but, you were always forgetting me. You always asked" who are you, who are you?" so maybe I was getting sick of it, so maybe I forgot your name in retaliation, but get this straight, I LOVE you, and I never forgot. You were there when my brother left, when I was stolen away from papa France, when I got my own independence, and when the rest of the world forgot me, you were there, so Kuma, I love you, and I'm sorry about this, but I have to do it." Upon saying this, Canada brought his hockey stick down upon Kuma until it lay not moving on the floor. " I….forgive…..you" were the last words spoken from Kumajiro, as he died for the second and hopefully last time. Sobbing, Canada lay down next to his beloved pet, praying for this nightmare to end.

**A.N- I am so sorry for killing Kuma, again. I literally cried during this chapter. Hopefully next chapter will be longer, and lacey, if you're reading this, please don't kill me, same goes for all those Canada/Kuma fans out there. Please review( I'm begging you!)**

**Flames will be used to burn Francey-pants at the stake, and reviews will earn hugs from Canada!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I sadly do not own hetalia, if I did, the frog would be neutered. As promised earlier, Canada, go hug all the reviewers!**

**Canada: Fine *goes and hugs reviewers* **

After what felt like hours Canada stood up and grabbed his jacket from where he had slung it against the back of his chair, and used it to cover Kumajirou's body. He rummaged through the cabinets in his shelter, silently celebrating as he found his spare cellphone. Turning it on, he searched through his contacts until he reached his brother's number. It was listed under idiot. Canada held his breath as he called his brother, praying that he would answer his phone. "Sup dude! You have reached the hero! I'm not here at the moment, but I will try and call you back ASAP. As my son Hawaii would say, Aloha!" "America, you stupid hoser!" Canada silently fumed as he tried to find someone else to call. He briefly considered calling Hannah, Italy's girlfriend, but thought better of it, considering that she was more cowardly than the Italy brothers combined. He eventually settled on calling Prussia. Luckily, the ex-nation answered his phone. "Hallo Birdy! It is the awesome me at your service!" Canada did a small happy dance. "Prussia.\, how quickly can you get on a plane and get to my place?" "Kesesesesesesese~ You need me that bad, huh? I'm actually at America's house, so it wouldn't be that hard to get to your place. I'll be there in three hours, okay?" Canada smiled "Okay, Prussia. See you then" Prussia then hung up. Suddenly, Canada felt an eerie chill in the air. "So, Canadia. This is where you've been hiding. Luckily for you, this has prolonged your life for now, but sadly, your time has run out." Feliciano smirked as he stepped into the room" Your silly voodoo tricks won't work on me, because I am not a ghost." Canada's eyes widened in shock. "T-then what are you?" "I am a second player. A different version of Italy from a parallel universe" Canada's eyes widened in shock" B-but, that's impossible!" "Then, Canadia…" Feliciano sneered"…. How am I here?" Canada started backing away from the psychopath" I don't know. You are obviously crazy, but I'm not scared of you!" Canada yelled as he leapt up and punched the 2P in the face. Feliciano staggered back a few steps, his face contorted in rage. "You're not scared of me, huh? Then explain the fear in your eyes when you look at me." Growled Feliciano, with a feral gleam in his eyes. Canada started walking toward the 2P, clutching a hockey stick in his hand. He swung it at Feliciano, trying to gain a few more minutes. The force of the blow caused Feliciano to pause, allowing Canada just enough time to run past the intruder. Feliciano chased after Canada and had pulled out his throwing knives. Canada felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and cried out, almost falling to the ground in his pain. Feliciano cursed when he realized his aim was off and that Canada had time to get away. Oh well, things were about to get interesting.

**Sorry for dropping of the face of the planet, guys! With finals going on in school, then the whole "summer vacation" deal I just forgot about updating this. I'm not promising a steady stream of updates, but I will try and update quicker than I have been. As the Doctor said to Susan "I shall come back. Yes I shall come back. Until then, there must be no tears and no regrets" **


	4. AN

**AN: Sorry to everyone reading this story. I have put it on hiatus until further notice. I am stuck and have no idea how to continue this story and unless I think of something soon it will be a very long time before the next update. I am very sorry, but please check out my kingdom hearts story with the rubbish title. I'd really appreciate it if someone leaves a review on it, and again I'm sorry for putting hide and seek on hiatus.**


End file.
